


Pin Up

by sweet_poeia



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_poeia/pseuds/sweet_poeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty Grable has nothing on Kris Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin Up

**Author's Note:**

> Schmoop as far as the eye can see. Uncovered: Rare Vintage Male Nudes is a real book title, but I have no idea what's on page fourteen. Beta by Susysunflower.

The book was at Brad’s house, as such books tend to be, casually displayed on the coffee table alongside a candy dish full of brightly colored condoms. Kris started to reach for it, then thought better of it, but not much escaped Brad’s sharp eyes, and when Kris got home he discovered the book neatly tucked in the outside pocket of his bag.

He sent Brad a text: ???

The phone rang. Brad always preferred to talk. “Don’t be shy. Adam’s away, and it’s fun to do some research. I’d offer a tutorial if I weren’t taken.” Kris heard Anthony’s deep chuckle in the background. Cheeks was taken, all right, and Kris had to admit it had made his friendship with Brad a little easier. It was maybe crazy that they were friends at all, but when Brad had called to invite him over (just a few people, we’re not even wearing costumes) Kris was actually kind of happy to go, to be included in the group even when Adam wasn’t in town.

“Consider it a gift. Enjoy.” Before Kris could respond, Brad was gone. Probably being taken by Anthony, Kris thought, and if his mind lingered on that for a second, who could blame him? Adam had been on the road for a week.

OK, then. Kris settled on the sofa and examined the cover. Uncovered: Rare Vintage Male Nudes. Flipping through, he was a little surprised at how tasteful the photos were. Artsy. Not like porn, not that there was anything wrong with porn, but this was...nice. Beautiful, really. And also, not helping him miss Adam any less. He popped the button on his jeans and shifted to a more comfortable position.

He checked his Where’s Adam phone app before he dialed. Tokyo, so he wouldn’t be asleep.

“I was just thinking about you! Cass said that you were at Brad and Anthony’s. Wish I were there with you.”

“Yeah, me too. Been a whole lotta week with you gone.”

They chatted aimlessly for a while, and Kris mentioned Brad’s gift, thinking it would give Adam a laugh.

“Uncovered? No way! I have that somewhere...oh my God, page fourteen. Page fourteen was my constant companion through puberty. And beyond.” Adam chuckled. Frowning, Kris flipped to page fourteen. He glared at the boy on the page, a twinkie Leonardo DiCaprio lookalike. The photo was black and white, and the model was lying on his back, one arm bent over his head, the other hand grazing his thigh just beside his cock, curved and flush against his stomach. He was slender and pale, dreamy-eyed. Adam went on to reminisce about a few other pages before Kris reminded him that it was almost 2:00 a.m. in LA, and he needed to be in the studio tomorrow, so.

Kris buried his face in the pillow that still smelled like Adam. In his dreams, Adam wandered through the pages of Uncovered. Soft-bodied ginger-haired Adam lingered on page fourteen, and the model reached out to him, a welcoming smile on his cupid’s-bow lips. On page twenty-two, a lanky trio enveloped Adam in a tangle of limbs, nuzzling and nipping. On to page twenty-eight, and skinny, glam Adam was diving into a pool to the delight of the doe-eyed blond with the tattoos. Wait, Tommy Joe? Kris awoke with a start. Now, that was just silly.

The dream stayed with him all morning, but he had work to do and an afternoon meeting about his new album cover, so he pushed it to the back of his mind. He and Maggie showed up at Lee Cherry’s studio a little early, so they wandered around looking at the photos on the wall.

“Aww, look at that! What a sweetheart.” Maggie had an open crush on said sweetheart; Kris wondered sometimes if she didn’t work for him just to be close to Adam. In this particular photo, Lee’s favorite muse was dressed all in white and lounging with a snow leopard. Even now pictures of Adam left Kris breathless, trace memories of a time when images were all he had to hold on to. And just like that, the thought entered Kris’s mind.

Lee had never shot Kris formally, although of course there were tons of candids, so it was pretty interesting to hear his ideas. They seemed to all involve Kris being wet, which Kris figured would be OK as long as there was a place to pee nearby. Being wet always made him need to pee.

He waited until after the meeting to broach the subject, after Maggie had left. “So, I was wondering...” Kris began, and his blush was enough for Lee to close the door. “Umm. This might be weird? But I sort of have an idea for something I want to do. As a gift. For Adam.” Kris was pink but determined. He gestured to the equipment in the corner. “Umm. Pictures. But. Just, you know, for Adam.” He cleared his throat.

“Wow.” Lee stared at Kris in silence for a moment. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ve never shot erotica before, actually, but sure, let’s give it a go.” His glanced down at Kris appraisingly.

“What? No! I mean, I didn’t mean for you to do it. Take them. I know you’re the best, but that would be kind of weird, you know? I figured you might know somebody who would be good and also, um, discreet.”

“Oh. Oh, sure! Of course. Yeah, I know someone who’d be great, completely trustworthy, she does great work.” He scribbled a name and number on the back of a card for Kris.

Kris stuffed the card in his pocket. “Thanks, man. I appreciate it.”

“Glad I could help. And I know you’re too nice to ask, but I won’t mention it. Not even to Scarlett.”

Kris nodded. “Yeah, man, I know.”

“Hey, Kris? He’s gonna fucking love it.”

Kris grinned. Yeah. Fucking love it.

***

“So, where do you think you’re going?” Charles glanced at the keys in Kris’s hand as he came through the front door. “Tonight’s football night.” He had a case of beer in one hand and a Chik-fil-a bag in the other.

“Didn’t Maggie call you? She was supposed to call you.”

“Nope. That Maggie, I think she has the hots for me.” He tossed Kris a beer and settled in on the sofa.

“I’ve got a photo shoot. I’m really sorry, she said she would call you. Hey, call Cale and tell him to come over, OK? Make yourselves at home.”

Charles already had his feet on the coffee table and was reaching for the remote. Unfortunately, Kris remembered too late what was under the remote. “Uncovered: Rare Vintage Male Nudes.” Charles had a wicked grin on his face before he could even get it open. “What have we here?”

Kris sighed. “That’s just a gift from Brad. I don’t know.” Charles flipped through the pages, pausing when he reached fourteen. “Hey, what made you stop on that one?” Kris snapped.

Charles raised his eyebrows. “Don’t know. There’s just something about his eyes, I guess.” He cackled as Kris snatched the book away and tucked it inside his bag. Charles settled back and cracked open a beer. “Taking that along, are you? To your photo shoot? What, for inspiration?” He cackled again, but no sooner had he turned to the screen than his eyes were back on Kris, wide and gleeful. “You’re finally gonna crack and do a sexy album cover! We’re gonna be rich!”

Kris huffed. “No, not that it’s any of your business, but I’m just going to continue to hobble along on my music. Thanks for the vote of confidence, though.”

“Hmm. Too bad.” He popped a waffle fry in his mouth and turned his attention back to the game. Kris escaped.

***

The studio was in a really nice building, clean and modern. Kris kind of felt like he was going to the dentist, not an erotic photo shoot. The photographer smiled warmly and held out her hand. “Angela Kelly. Pleased to meet you, Kris. Can I get you something to drink?” She was tiny and sturdy looking, with wild black ringlets that bounced when she moved and a scratchy voice. She was dressed in black jeans and a black sweater. Kris thought she would make an excellent cat burglar.

“This is Merry, my assistant.” Noticing Kris’s uncertain look, she reassured him, “Merry has worked with me for years. We sign the same agreement. Complete discretion.” She smiled reassuringly, and she and Kris sat on a sofa in the corner of the studio. Merry, a plump, sweet-faced woman about the age of Kris’s mom, brought him a glass of wine.

“So you said on the phone you’d like some photos for your boyfriend,” Angela prompted. OK, right down to business then. “I’d like to get a better idea of exactly what you’re interested in before we begin, if you’re comfortable with that.”

“Yeah, yes, I ...I brought this book...” Kris fished it out of his bag and handed it over to Angela.

“Uncovered! Lovely work. So fully nude, then.” She opened the book. Kris nodded. This was surprisingly easy so far. “Do any shots in particular appeal to you?”

“Well, I was kind of thinking of page,” Kris swallowed hard, “page fourteen. Only if it could be more, I don’t know, more...just more?” Angela nodded as though that were a perfectly reasonable request. “Other than that, just whatever you think would be good, I guess. I’m kind of new at this.” He glanced at Merry, who was all dimples and understanding. “See, he travels a lot, and I just thought it would be nice for him to have something....” Kris trailed off and sipped his drink.

“Very nice. I think I know just what you want, Kris. Whenever you’re ready, you can undress behind the screen. There’s a robe back there for you. Merry, we’ll start with the dark green silk drop, I think.”

Behind the screen, Kris drained his glass and undressed quickly. Bits and pieces of conversation drifted over the screen. Gorgeous skin...arms, definitely...simple is better. He left his underwear on and slipped on the white cotton robe. It reminded him of the countless hotels he had stayed at on tour, which reminded him of feeling lonesome for Adam. He stepped out from behind the screen.

While Angela moved about adjusting equipment, Merry draped a chaise with a thin, shimmery cloth. Soft music played in the background, acoustic guitar. The big white umbrella-shaped things reminded Kris of going with Daniel and his parents to Olan Mills for their annual Christmas picture.

When he removed the robe, Angela didn’t bat an eyelash at the sight of Kris’s black briefs. “Yes, let’s get a few like this to start,” she said, positioning him seated at the end of the chaise. Merry fussed with his hair and blotted his face with little papers, beaming at him. It was cold in the room, and he could feel chill bumps rising all over his body and his nipples stiffening into little peaks. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Merry turn on a space heater. “OK, Kris, lean forward a little, with your elbows on your knees, and loosely clasp your hands...perfect.”

Angela moved around the room, snapping Kris from different angles and guiding his movements. It felt familiar. A little chilly, but basically just like the countless other photo shoots he had endured over the last few years. He never felt completely comfortable, but he had learned to let his mind wander a bit so that he could relax.

After a while, Angela directed him to lie on his stomach, and the cool silk felt nice on his chest as she captured the planes of Kris’s back and shoulders, the slight curve of his hips.

“OK, Kris, beautiful. We’re going to get a little sexier now, so if you could just bend one knee slightly and look over your shoulder,” (Kris did), “Merry is going to adjust your clothing just a bit so that we see some more skin.” Kris felt the back of his briefs move down to just below his ass cheeks, and when the clicking of the camera began again, he froze, mind suddenly filling with images of how he must look. Exposed. He fumbled for his briefs, pulling them up as he sat, and Angela stopped immediately.

Merry was beside him in an instant, draping the robe around him. “It’s all right, dear. We’ll delete anything you’re not comfortable with.” Angela brought a bottle of water, and Kris pressed it to his face. He felt dizzy, and they encouraged him to take deep breaths. “Can I call someone for you? Perhaps Adam?” Merry offered, and before he could respond she was bustling off behind the screen. She returned with Kris’s phone, and by the time she pressed it in his hand, it was ringing.

“Kris?” Adam’s voice was husky and slow. “Baby? You OK?” Wherever Adam was, he had been sleeping. Kris struggled to control his breathing so that he could answer. He didn’t want Adam to worry.

“Fine. Missed you is all. Sorry I woke you up.”

“Was dreaming about you. Always dream about you. So hard for you right now. Where are you, are you alone? I want to tell you about my dream.”

“Um.” Kris looked around, but both women were nowhere to be seen. “Yeah.”

Adam’s spoke slowly, sleep-soaked. “I dreamed that you were in my bed on the bus, just waiting for me after the show. Just like a present, all drowsy and warm. And I got to lick every inch of you, and touch you all night long. God, I just want to touch you so bad.”

“Me too. We will, soon.” They were silent for a long moment, and when Kris heard Adam’s snuffly little snore he knew he’d drifted back to sleep. “‘Night,” Kris whispered before he put the phone down.

“Hello?” Kris called out, and two heads peeked through the door to the little kitchenette. “Hey, Angela, Merry, I’m really sorry about that, I just kind of freaked out a little, I’m fine now.”

“No, of course, it’s fine Kris. I understand completely. The clothed shots are going to be just gorgeous, and I know he’ll be more than pleased with--”

“Actually, I’m ready to continue, if that’s all right with you.”

Angela looked somewhat surprised at that, but Merry just hurried to plug her iPod into the dock. Kris slipped out of the robe and his underwear and lay back on the chaise.

“Let’s do this thing.” He closed his eyes and smiled as Adam’s slow and bluesy “Whole Lotta Love” filled the room.

***

The next week was a busy one; clearing a few days from his schedule was never easy, but he worked extra-long hours and called in a few favors, and finally he just told Maggie that was just the way things were going to be and the world wouldn’t end. He had two-dozen roses delivered to Angela and Merry. Then he called Brad to ask him if he could feed the cat.

“Oh, you know Lola and I love each other. We’ll watch movies together.”

“Thanks, man. I think she misses Adam. She’s been sleeping in his closet. Hey, I’m gonna leave that book out for you, OK? Uncovered? It was great, but I’m finished with it now.”

“Oh, just keep it. I think it was Adam’s anyway. I remember he used to go on and on about page fourt--”

“Yeah, thanks. So, Lola’s vet info is on a magnet on the fridge, and I’ll be back on Wednesday.” After he hung up the phone, Kris shoved the book in his closet under a pile of old Razorbacks shirts.

***

After the show Adam was always kind of wired, everybody knew that, so it struck him as odd when Monte and Tommy all but carried him back to the bus and pushed him into his room.

“You look tired, man. Call it an early night, get some beauty sleep.”

Maybe it shouldn’t have surprised him to find Kris waiting for him just like a present, drowsy and warm. But it did.

Monte and Tommy serenaded them from outside the door, “Let me call you sweetheart, I’m in love with youuuu,” before they succumbed to a fit of laughter and left.

Adam crawled across the bed and tumbled onto Kris, kissing and touching him and kissing him some more. “You’re really here? How did you do this? How long can I keep you?”

Kris flipped him over and pinned his arms, because Kris was little but Kris was strong. “Too many questions. We have all the time in the world.” And Adam relaxed under him, eyes soft and happy. “I needed you. Besides, I had to bring you my present.”

Adam rolled his hips underneath Kris. “Please tell me present is a euphemism?”

“Well, maybe two presents. Because you’ve been a very good boy.” Kris released him and reached for his bag. He pulled out the slim leather portfolio and handed it to Adam, who sat up and examined the cover.

“It has a combination lock.”

“36-24-36. I figured that’s the last thing anyone would suspect from you.”

Laughing, Adam turned the dials, but when he opened the book he fell silent. The first picture was from the first set, with Kris sitting on the edge of the chaise. The light and shadows played over the muscles of his chest and arms. “Kris,” Adam breathed as he glanced up before turning the page. Next was Kris’s back, smooth and curved, and the profile of Kris’s face, lashes dark on his cheek. When Adam came to the next picture, the one that had caused Kris to momentarily panic, his eyes went dark and hungry.

“Fuck, Kris. How...who...”

“Photographer friend of Lee’s. A woman.” He wanted Adam to know that no other man would ever see him like this.

Page after page of beautiful Kris, naked and open and Adam’s. “I can’t believe.... This is the most amazing thing, Kris. You did this for me.” His eyes were wet, and he whispered, "Gorgeous, so gorgeous." When he turned to the last page his brow furrowed, something seemed familiar...and then he realized. Kris was lying on his back, one arm bent over his head, the other hand grazing his thigh just beside his cock, curved and flush against his stomach. Adam glanced up sharply, and he was quick enough to see vulnerability in Kris’s eyes. Adam spared the picture another look. He noticed how the light caught Adam’s ring on Kris’s hand. He closed the book and set it aside gently.

“You.” He moved across the bed. “You are my forever and only pin-up boy. You know that?” He straddled Kris and pressed him down against the pillows, running his hands up and down his arms and across his chest before working open his buttons. “Every month on my calendar.” He kissed Kris’s lips, his neck, his chest, his stomach, then unfastened his jeans and slid them down his hips. “Gonna put your silhouette on the mud flaps of this bus.” Adam slipped out of his own clothes and Kris reached eagerly for skin, pulling him down. “I’m going to have you painted on the side of my plane and name it after you.”

“You don’t have a plane,” Kris murmured as they moved together, easy and slow.

“I’ll get one. You deserve a plane. And a tattoo over my heart.” He pulled back just enough to look in Kris’s eyes. “You know?”

He waited for Kris’s answer. It came in the form of a crooked smile, the brush of his thumb, a glow in his eyes.

Kris knew.


End file.
